A Tribute to Troy
by SaintsEmpressJae
Summary: Snippets of My Boss, ( Jae ) and Troy Bradshaw's relationship before and during the their time in the Saints, preSR1-SR2. Extra dialogue and scenes between the two from when their first met, to the last time they meet. Some smut to be had mixed in there I'm sure. Rated T until then.


**All credit to Volition, Deep Silver, THQ, for the making of the wonderful Saints Row franchise.  
I effin LOVE IT ALL.**

_"Jules, you sure about this?'_

He looked through the window at the back of a young man flipping the bird to a group of older folks crossing the street.  
"Her uncle says she's more than good, Johnny does too, and we could use a good tuner if we're gonna get this started right."  
_"Yeah, but she's just a kid."_  
"So is Johnny. Shit, so are you."  
"_Yeah but,-_" he turned around to protest, but was met with the palm of Julius's hand.  
"Her uncle's taught her everything he knows, hell, she's been fixing cars since she was 9. The whole family's in the game, I met with their advisor yesterday to lock down that money. She knows what's going down, and she's tough. Just go check her out all right, and don't judge a book by it's cover."  
He grabbed a cigarette from his pack and lit it, taking in a drag and sighing,_ "Yeah, okay."_

He stepped outside and took another pull. The sun had already set as the street lamps perked on one by one, illuminating the darkening asphalt as the dusk began to settle in. He fiddled around in his pockets, a lit cigarette barely hanging from his lip, as his fumbled with his keys before throwing them to Johnny. He opened the passenger side and climbed in.  
_"Alright kid, let's go see this friend of yours."_  
"Fuck right."

Johnny swung to the driver's side and started the car, as he flicked the rest of his cigarette out the window, "_Just, try not to get us killed alright?_"  
Johnny laughed, "What, it's like, 15 minutes away? no promises."  
Troy merely shook his head as he lit another stick from his pack.

Johnny had filled him in on everything about the new girl. She'd lived over this day spa her family had owned for years, the business that had recently become affiliated with the Saints. Her uncle, the head of the everything to do with the family, had taught her everything he knew about his love of cars, and his younger days as a tuner, seeing as his own kid, had no interest in the like, and his wife would never allow her precious baby to be near anything so vile like gangs. He spat the last words out with such loathing, and a somewhat remorse, which made Troy wonder.

_"So. His wife doesn't like gangs?"_  
"Died cuz of 'em."  
_"But he's running a ring?"_  
"Yup."  
_"And he taught his niece to tune?"_  
"Yup."  
_"But not his own kid."_  
"Right."  
_"Because his wife said no?"_  
"Uh huh."  
_"But…his niece's mom was like 'no, go for it?'"_

"Look, Lin's mom and the uncle are related, they grew up in this shit. Hell, her mom is the number one masseuse in that Spa. Just don't ask to do to that dirty shit or she'll beat the fuck outta you." Johnny laughed, stopped the car and parked it in front of the building. "Shit, the only legit thing about that place is Jae. and they want to keep it that way."

_"Who's Jae?"_  
He lit another cigarette.  
"Dude's kid."  
_"Right, the "**sheltered** **one**."_ Troy made air quotes as he went to unbuckle his seatbelt. Johnny slammed a defensive hand to Troy's chest just a little too hard, as he looked at the man over his sunglasses.  
"Yo, don't say shit about Jae, there's a reason for all that shit." Johnny got out of the car.  
Troy followed suit, _"Oh yeah man, like what?"_  
Johnny just waved him off, "Yo, you finished with the 20 questions? Let's go."  
Troy waved the cigarette at him as Johnny headed inside.

He had only seen this building a few times over the years in passing, but had to admit, as he admired the newly renovated exterior and the lavish signs, the he didn't remember it looking quite so nice. As he finished his 3rd cigarette in the last hour, he remembered Julius saying that although the Uncle may run the family, the money is really in the kid. Troy figured he must have meant the niece, because from what Johnny had told him, dude's own kid probably didn't know anything about the game. Troy sighed and wondered just how long he'd have to be playing _this game _as he pushed opened the door to the parlor and entered. The edge of the door caught on something as it toppled and a young woman squealed and something heavy landed in his arms. Troy shuffled his arms and legs as he tried to keep both himself and the object upright, as it wrapped it's arms around his neck and wiggled, effectively throwing his back into the door frame. He sat on the ground with her in his lap.

_"Holy shit."_

**"OH MY GOD."**

The girl immediately stood and straightened her outfit, simple plaid skin-tight pants and a black and yellow 'Stilwater' t-shirt, tied and dangerously riding up the left side of her body. She knelt back down beside him as she fixed her braided pigtails.  
"I'm so sorry! Usually Johnny only comes by himself. But I should have been expecting you guys….." her voiced trailed off in his head as he met her eyes. Beautiful hazel gems filled with concern and laced with embarrassment met his deep green ones. He could see her lips moving, but heard nothing as his eyes traced her features, her high cheekbones, infectious smile, and the most jagged scar going across her face, disrupting the symmetry of her beauty in almost an alluring, enticing way. Her chuckle brought him back to his senses as she was trying to turn him around, effectively lifting his shirt over his back. He took a sharp breath.

"Ouch. Don't move. I'll be right back."

He shuffled slightly and winced as she ran behind the desk and came back with a first aid kit. The spritz of peroxide made him yell.

_"Damn girl!"_

She chuckled again, and he couldn't help but smile. He closed his eyes and tried to enjoy the touch of a pretty girl despite the pain she had caused, and was causing, just as footsteps cascaded down the stairs.

"The fuck!?"

"Cuz, you okay!?"

Troy immediately tried to stand but a gentle but firmly placed hand kept him in his place.  
"I was trying to fix that light," she pointed above them before going promptly back to her task, "But he ran into my ladder, and we both fell. We're okay, aside from this scratch that I'm patching up." She set the gauze and lowered his shirt, "There."

Johnny merely chuckled as the girl helped Troy to his feet and smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks for saving me, I owe ya."

He rubbed the back of his neck, _" Wasn't particularly graceful, so I wouldn't mention it."_

She laughed as she grabbed a bag off the desk, before setting a pair of glasses on her head, "I'm assuming you're here for Lin, she's there with Johnny." the girl said, nodding to her cousin standing in the stairway next to Johnny, "I'll be in the office until you guys get back." she sorted some papers between the desk and her bag.

"It might get late cuz, don't wait up."  
"Psh, you know her, she never listens."  
Troy turned to the duo, "Why doesn't she come along?"  
Johnny chuckled and exited as Lin stared Troy down.  
"Us." She pointed to herself and Johnny, "You can take anywhere. We can do anything." "She." as she pointed to her cousin, "Stays where she's safe. No discussion." Lin left without another word.

"Damn what's her deal?"

The other girl merely chuckled, "You'd be like that too if you had to keep an eye on me like she does."

"What're you? Top Ho?"

She raised and eyebrow at him, "Julius didn't tell you?"

Now it was his turn to give her a confused look, _"Tell me what?"_

She shook her head, "It's really not a big deal, Troy."

He crossed his arms, how did she know who he was? _"You know my name?"_

"I know a lot more than you do at this point I'm sure."

_"And why's that?"_ he crossed his arms, slightly irritated at her tone.

"Privledges come easy when you're the daughter of a King Pin." she held out her hand, "I'm Jae. Raul's daughter."

He scoffed, "The spoiled, sheltered kid?" He waved her off, "No wonder they keep you on lock."

She rolled her eyes, "Being a smart ass to the financial advisor of your top source of income isn't a wise decision, Mr. Bradshaw." She grabbed her bags and headed up the stairs.

He stood for a second, taking in everything that happened. The top advisor…the daughter…Jae..fuckin shit.

_"Hey! Wait!"_

He heard a chuckle as she closed the door upstairs.


End file.
